


Dancing in the Moonlight

by GivemeanID



Series: The Merchant Sisters [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dancing, Grinding, Marriage ceremony, Multi, careful lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: The Uchiha as a whole are stunned.Tobirama dances.And the sisters make their grand return.





	Dancing in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> All of this is just an excuse to put Tobirama in a bellydancer outfit because I have no self control ^^

Madara tried to relax as Mito helped him prepare. It was difficult because he was stressed and also because his now sister-in-law was terrifying even without trying. Next to them, Izuna was waiting for his his turn, hiding his laughter (traitor !). Earlier in the day, Tobirama had been kidnapped by a cackling Toka for his own preparation. Outside, Hashirama was busy sprouting chairs from the floor for the people invited to the feast.

The whole Uchiha clan, of course. And the Senju from Hashirama and Tobirama's generation. The younger Senju had opposed a firm no when Hashirama had suggested sheepisly they could invite the older Senju.

Mito finished tying his obi - made of the purest white silk - the traditionnal way. She then made him sit seiza and attacked his hair with a brush. When she was done brushing them, she started winding silver chains in them. By the end of it, Madara had a heavy tress sitting on his shoulder, silver thread and saphire powder making it shine. Mito completed her handiwork with a touch of eyeshadow, before standing up and clapping her hands.

\- Perfect. You are gorgeous like that, she said with a smile.

Madara blushed to his hairline and stuttered a thanks. Mito beckoned Izuna who jumped on his feet to join her. Madara sighed and sat. It was gonna be a long day, and he couldn't wait for the evening.

*************************

Night has come, lighted by the full moon, not a cloud in the skies. Madara and Izuna were sitting on comfortable wood chairs, in front of the circular scene covered in sand where Tobirama would dance. The Uchiha were sitting behind their leaders in a half circle surrounding the scene, facing the Senju. The musicians were on an estrade on the right. Mito and Toka were in front of them. They grinned.

Madara breathed.

Everything was gonna be alright. They had been thoroughly brieffed. Hashirama would say the ritual words, Tobirama would appear and dance, then him and Izuna would stand up and say they accepted him as spouse. And then the feast would begin.

The Senju liked to dance.

Who would have thought ?

Certainly not Madara.

Hashirama stood up, coughed to get the attention of the crowd and started speaking.

\- Friends and family ! he boomed, bowing to the gathered Uchiha and Senju, we are here tonight to proceed to the union of three willing souls, who love each other deeply !

Cheers erupted from both sides.

\- This union will strenghten the bond between our two clans and be blessed by the gods ! And now... the Dance !

He sat. Two excruciatingly slow seconds passed. And Tobirama appeared in the middle of the scene. And Madara almost spat his teeth. Izuna was gaping, eyes bulging out of their sockets. A series of hiccups and choking noises came from behind them. Overall, the Uchiha had lost the capacity to think coherently. The only thing going through their mind at that moment was "Oh my god !".

And the Senju had a confusing look somewhere between smug and surprised.

Tobirama was not naked, but it wasn't far from it. He was wearing white veils hanging loosely around his hips, secured by silver chains. Jewelry hung around his neck and Madara was delighted to see he had kept the Uchiha fan among the river of silver slinged on his shoulders. Silver bracelets were hugging his biceps and wrists and ankles. And, of course, he was covered in silver dust. For a second, Madara wondered what the fuck was going on with the Senju and putting silver dust on Tobirama. Then his mind switched back to "Oh my god ! My husband is an otherwordly being and I love him so much !" and he resumed sitting in his chair, looking like he's been struck by lightning.

Tobirama looked a little unsure at first. Then his gaze locked with Madara and Izuna and he straightened himself. The music started, slow, deep, rattling the spectators in their very souls.

And Tobirama moved.

And Madara forgot how to breath. His Sharingan flickered on. He could sense Izuna doing the same, as well as his clan's mates. He wanted to burn this moment in his memory. Tobirama moved with the music, slowing and quickening with it. Madara didn't dare breath, didn't dare make a single sound, afraid to disturb the peace of the moment. As he watched Tobirama dance and dance and dance, he felt a single tear of awe roll on his cheek. He loved him.

He was helplessly and irremediably in love with that man. For the first time since a very long time, Madara was at peace, with the world and with himself. He didn't know how long the dance lasted. Minutes. Hours. He didn't care. He would be happy to watch Tobirama dance for the rest of eternity.

When the music stopped, he was almost disappointed. Then he saw Tobirama, standing in the middle of the scene, wine red eyes fixated on them, waiting for a reaction with batted breath.

****************************

Tobirama was on the verge of tears. He was waiting but neither Madara nor Izuna had stood up. He knew it. He had fucked up. They didn't want him anymore. As he was about to run away, Madara and Izuna scrambled to their feet, Madara almost falling face first on the scene.

\- We accept you ! they half screamed, half stuttered, We accept you ! With all our hearts, with all our souls ! We... Tobi, we...

Feeling the knot in his throat unravel, Tobirama let out a sound like choked sob and lunged at his husbands, crushing them in a hug.

Everybody cheered and stood up to clap at the newlyweds. Toka was making more noise than anybody else, jumping in place, pumping the air and screaming her head off with joy. Hikaku was looking at her with awe in his eyes.

The three men were suddenly engulfed in a teary embrace by Hashirama, who was blabbering about how happy he was for them. Smiling fondly, Mito swatted him over the head and put a white kimono on Tobirama's shoulders.

\- Congratulations ! she said.  
\- Thank you, he answered.  
\- As for you, she added directing her friendly glare to Izuna and Madara, I think it is not necessary to tell you that if you break his heart, I am breaking your neck...  
\- I'd rather slit my throat, Izuna said, dead serious.

Madara nodded, sharing the sentiment.

\- Please don't, Tobirama snorted, face buried in Madara's hair.

At this moment, Toka jumped on the scene, shouted "And now, let's dance and feast !" and ran to Hikaku, grabbed him by the shoulders with a feral grin.

\- Dance with me, Uchiha !  
\- With pleasure, Hikaku squeacked, like a mouse which's been stepped on.

*************************

After hours of dancing, drinking and eating, they fell into bed, full of food and sake, exhausted. Tobirama somehow managed to get out of the ton of jewelry he was wearing and threw a sleeping yukata on his back before falling between Madara and Izuna with a groan.

\- Hey, Izuna said while shifting, I've been thinking about something...  
\- Yes..?  
\- Did Hashirama dance for Mito ?  
\- Yes...  
\- And ? Madara asked, curious.  
\- Well, they disappeared right after the Mating Dance and didn't reappeared before a week.

Madara was looking at him, gaping, while he measured the implications of what Tobirama just said.

\- Goddammit, he groaned, I didn't need anymore reason to be scared of Mito.

Tobirama and Izuna laughed their heads off.

\- Ha ha, really funny, Madara grumbled, vexed.

Tobirama stood on his elbows.

\- Hey, he whispered to Izuna, can I kiss you ?  
\- Of course !

Tobirama smashed his lips enthousiastically with Izuna's. Madara felt a pang of arousal in his guts, watching the scene. Izuna put his hands on the Senju's hips and Madara crawled next to them to kiss Tobirama's temple.

\- Are you okay with this ? Madara asked.  
\- Yes, Tobirama said, breaking the kiss with Izuna.  
\- If you want us to stop, just tell us okay ? Izuna said.

Tobirama hummed and nuzzled his nose against Madara's, who claimed his lips hungrily. The three of them moved in synch against each other, Tobirama stuck between Madara and Izuna. Tobirama and Izuna's groins were rubbing against one another, while Madara was rutting his straining erection against the Senju's barely covered ass, licking his nape. Tobirama was shaking and moaning in Izuna's mouth, one of his hands fisted in Izuna's hair, while his other arm was twisted in an unpractical way to grab desesperately at Madara, like the older man was an anchor.

When he finally came, the Senju stiffened, mouth open on a silent cry, and sagged on the futon, boneless. Madara and Izuna followed him quickly, painting his belly and his lower back in white. They layed there in silence for a few minutes.

\- I wasn't expecting that, Tobirama said, a little breathless.

Izuna chuckled and Madara groaned.

\- We should probably take a bath, he said.  
\- Tomorrow, Tobirama whispered, 'm too tired.

And just like that, he fell asleep. Izuna snorted and the brothers cuddled their husband before falling asleep like babies.

**********************

When they woke up, Tobirama was not here. Madara extended his senses and located him in the bathroom. He groaned, stumbled on his feet and stretched, moaning when a loud pop was heard. Izuna was still snoring and Madara shook him out of sleep without an ounce of remorse. Izuna moaned and cursed, but stood up anyway. Swaying, the brothers walked to the bathroom, entering when Tobirama got out. He offered them a fond smile and a kiss on the nose, telling them he was going to make breakfast. Madara nodded, blushing. The brothers stripped in record time and entered the bath with a happy groan.

Extending his senses again, he felt Tobirama in the library. His eyebrows shot up.

\- Fuck !  
\- What ?  
\- He's in the library !

Izuna paled, and they scrambled out of the bath, grabbed towels and rushed to the library. Tobirama was standing in the middle of it, eying the painting of himself in shibari with a raised eyebrow and a critical look.

\- Please don't be angry, Izuna said, naked, dripping wet and clutching his towel like a shield.  
\- Oh, I am not angry, Tobirama answered, eyes not leaving the painting.

He clicked his tongue.

\- Is that why you were all acting so strange during that battle ? You were... interested ?  
\- Yes, Madara said, eyes fixated on his own feet, ashamed.

He eyed Izuna.

\- We are going to burn it and never speak about it ever again, he added.  
\- Oh no, Tobirama said, and the tips of his ears were red, I kinda like this painting.

The Uchiha brothers' eyes widened.

\- Let's go take breakfast ! Tobirama claimed before either Madara or Izuna could ask a question.

Later, as they were sitting around the table, drinking their coffee, Tobirama turned to them, brows knitted in concentration.

\- You know... I am prety sure they did it on purpose...  
\- Who ?  
\- The merchant sisters. The timing is too good. They tatally did it on purpose.  
\- ...  
\- We should probably thank them.

With that said, he downed his coffee, kissed the top of their heads and went to the gardens.

****************************

And a month later, at the merchant sisters' estate.

\- Sister ! We got a fruit basket from the Uchiha !  
\- Really ?!  
\- Yes ! There is a card with it !  
\- What does it say ?!  
\- "You are a fucking pair of witches, but thank you anyway !".  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Well... it could have been worse...  
\- Yeah... at least they stopped fighting...  
\- ...  
\- Do you think we should send them a wedding gift ?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of this series, folks ! I might write again for it (cough... porn... cough), but the main story is finshed !
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
